steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Жемчуг/Галерея/Прочее
Скриншоты «Пилотный эпизод» Pilot 004.png Pilot 008.png Pilot 009.png Pilot 010.png Pilot 012.png Pilot 013.png Pilot 016.png Pilot 019.png Pilot 022.png Pilot 024.png Pilot 027.png Pilot 029.png Pilot 030.png Pilot 031.png Pilot 032.png Pilot 053.png Pilot 055.png Pilot 055.png Pilot 056.png Pilot 057.png Pilot 058.png Pilot 059.png Pilot 060.png Pilot 061.png Pilot 065.png Pilot 068.png Pilot 069.png Pilot 070.png Pilot 071.png Pilot 080.png Pilot 081.png Pilot 082.png Pilot 083.png Pilot 088.png Pilot 089.png Pilot 093.png Pilot 094.png Pilot 095.png Pilot 103.png Pilot 105.png Pilot 106.png Pilot 110.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 114.png Pilot 115.png Pilot 119.png Pilot 120.png Pilot 121.png Pilot 122.png Pilot 126.png Pilot 127.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 130.png Pilot 131.png Pilot 132.png «Опенинг» First Intro (02).png First Intro (03).png First Intro (04).png First Intro (05).png First Intro (06).png First Intro (07).png First Intro (08).png First Intro (09).png First Intro (10).png First Intro (15).png First Intro (16).png First Intro (17).png First Intro (18).png First Intro (21).png First Intro (22).png First Intro (30).png First Intro (31).png We Are The Crystal Gems (159).png We Are The Crystal Gems (160).png We Are The Crystal Gems (161).png We Are The Crystal Gems (165).png We Are The Crystal Gems (166).png We Are The Crystal Gems (170).png We Are The Crystal Gems (171).png We Are The Crystal Gems (172).png We Are The Crystal Gems (179).png We Are The Crystal Gems (180).png We Are The Crystal Gems (185).png We Are The Crystal Gems (186).png We Are The Crystal Gems (187).png We Are The Crystal Gems (188).png We Are The Crystal Gems (189).png We Are The Crystal Gems (009).png We Are The Crystal Gems (010).png We Are The Crystal Gems (011).png We Are The Crystal Gems (012).png We Are The Crystal Gems (013).png We Are The Crystal Gems (014).png We Are The Crystal Gems (015).png We Are The Crystal Gems (016).png We Are The Crystal Gems (017).png We Are The Crystal Gems (018).png We Are The Crystal Gems (019).png We Are The Crystal Gems (020).png We Are The Crystal Gems (021).png We Are The Crystal Gems (031).png We Are The Crystal Gems (032).png We Are The Crystal Gems (033).png We Are The Crystal Gems (034).png We Are The Crystal Gems (035).png We Are The Crystal Gems (036).png We Are The Crystal Gems (040).png We Are The Crystal Gems (041).png We Are The Crystal Gems (042).png We Are The Crystal Gems (043).png We Are The Crystal Gems (044).png We Are The Crystal Gems (045).png We Are The Crystal Gems (046).png We Are The Crystal Gems (047).png We Are The Crystal Gems (051).png We Are The Crystal Gems (052).png We Are The Crystal Gems (053).png We Are The Crystal Gems (055).png We Are The Crystal Gems (056).png We Are The Crystal Gems (057).png We Are The Crystal Gems (067).png We Are The Crystal Gems (068).png We Are The Crystal Gems (071).png We Are The Crystal Gems (072).png We Are The Crystal Gems (077).png We Are The Crystal Gems (079).png We Are The Crystal Gems (080).png We Are The Crystal Gems (084).png We Are The Crystal Gems (085).png We Are The Crystal Gems (086).png We Are The Crystal Gems (087).png We Are The Crystal Gems (088).png We Are The Crystal Gems (089).png We Are The Crystal Gems (090).png We Are The Crystal Gems (091).png We Are The Crystal Gems (092).png We Are The Crystal Gems (093).png We Are The Crystal Gems (099).png We Are The Crystal Gems (105).png We Are The Crystal Gems (106).png We Are The Crystal Gems (110).png We Are The Crystal Gems (111).png We Are The Crystal Gems (112).png We Are The Crystal Gems (113).png We Are The Crystal Gems (117).png We Are The Crystal Gems (118).png We Are The Crystal Gems (119).png We Are The Crystal Gems (120).png We Are The Crystal Gems (121).png We Are The Crystal Gems (122).png We Are The Crystal Gems (123).png We Are The Crystal Gems (124).png We Are The Crystal Gems (125).png We Are The Crystal Gems (126).png We Are The Crystal Gems (127).png We Are The Crystal Gems (128).png We Are The Crystal Gems (129).png We Are The Crystal Gems (130).png We Are The Crystal Gems (131).png We Are The Crystal Gems (137).png We Are The Crystal Gems (138).png We Are The Crystal Gems (139).png We Are The Crystal Gems (140).png We Are The Crystal Gems (141).png We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png «Lion Loves To Fit In A Box» Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 000.png «What Are Gems?» What Are Gems 0001.png What Are Gems 0002.png What Are Gems 0003.png What Are Gems 0004.png What Are Gems 0005.png What Are Gems 0007.png What Are Gems 0008.png What Are Gems 0009.png What Are Gems 0010.png What Are Gems 0011.png What Are Gems 0012.png What Are Gems 0013.png What Are Gems 0014.png What Are Gems 0015.png What Are Gems 0016.png What Are Gems 0017.png What Are Gems 0018.png What Are Gems 0019.png What Are Gems 0020.png What Are Gems 0022.png What Are Gems 0023.png What Are Gems 0024.png What Are Gems 0025.png What Are Gems 0021.png What Are Gems 0026.png What Are Gems 0027.png What Are Gems 0028.png What Are Gems 0029.png What Are Gems 0030.png What Are Gems 0031.png What Are Gems 0032.png What Are Gems 0033.png What Are Gems 0034.png What Are Gems 0035.png What Are Gems 0036.png What Are Gems 0037.png What Are Gems 0038.png What Are Gems 0039.png What Are Gems 0040.png What Are Gems 0041.png What Are Gems 0042.png What Are Gems 0043.png What Are Gems 0044.png What Are Gems 0045.png What Are Gems 0046.png What Are Gems 0047.png What Are Gems 0048.png What Are Gems 0049.png What Are Gems 0050.png What Are Gems 0051.png What Are Gems 0052.png What Are Gems 0053.png What Are Gems 0054.png What Are Gems 0055.png What Are Gems 0056.png What Are Gems 0057.png What Are Gems 0058.png What Are Gems 0059.png What Are Gems 0060.png What Are Gems 0061.png What Are Gems 0062.png What Are Gems 0063.png What Are Gems 0064.png What Are Gems 0065.png What Are Gems 0066.png What Are Gems 0067.png What Are Gems 0068.png What Are Gems 0069.png What Are Gems 0070.png What Are Gems 0075.png What Are Gems 0076.png What Are Gems 0077.png What Are Gems 0078.png What Are Gems 0081.png What Are Gems 0083.png What Are Gems 0084.png «How Are Gems Made?» HowAreGemsMade 000.png HowAreGemsMade 013.png HowAreGemsMade_018.png HowAreGemsMade_019.png HowAreGemsMade_020.png «Fusion» TCG_Fusion_000.png Tcgf01.png TCG_Fusion_003.png Tcgf02.png Tcgf03.png TCG_Fusion_004.png Fusion_Short Ruby and Sapphire dancing.png Tcgf04.png Tcgf07.png TCG_Fusion_006.png Tcgf08.png Tcgf09.png TCG_Fusion_007.png Tcgf10.png Tcgf11.png Tcgf12.png Tcgf13.png TCG_Fusion_009.png «Gem Karaoke» Gem Karaoke 000.png Gem Karaoke 001.png Gem Karaoke 002.png Gem Karaoke 003.png Gem Karaoke 004.png Gem Karaoke 005.png Gem Karaoke 006.png Gem Karaoke 007.png Gem Karaoke 008.png Gem Karaoke 009.png Gem Karaoke 010.png Gem Karaoke 011.png Gem Karaoke 012.png Gem Karaoke 013.png Gem Karaoke 014.png Gem Karaoke 015.png Gem Karaoke 016.png Gem Karaoke 017.png Gem Karaoke 018.png Gem Karaoke 019.png Gem Karaoke 020.png Gem Karaoke 021.png Gem Karaoke 022.png Gem Karaoke 023.png Gem Karaoke 024.png Gem Karaoke 027.png Gem Karaoke 028.png Gem Karaoke 029.png Gem Karaoke 030.png Gem Karaoke 031.png Gem Karaoke 032.png Gem Karaoke 033.png Gem Karaoke 034.png Gem Karaoke 035.png Gem Karaoke 036.png Gem Karaoke 037.png Gem Karaoke 038.png «Steven Reacts» Steven Reacts 001.png «Steven's Song Time» Steven Song Time 1.png Опенинг «Steven Universe Future» SUF Opening 2.png SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 6.png SUF Opening 7.png SUF Opening 10.png SUF Opening 11.png SUF Opening 12.png SUF Opening 13.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png Игры «Спасти Свет» Save the Light.png|Промо-арт к игре Флэш-игра «Sword Dancers» Pearl SD.png Pearl SD 2.png Pearl SD 3.png Pearl SD 4.png Pearl SD 5.png Pearl SD 6.png Pearl SD 7.png Pearl SD 8.png Pearl SD 9.png Pearl SD 10.png Анимации Fusion_Dance.gif Steven_Universe-_Run_along.gif Cheeseburger Backpack Pearl 01.gif tumblr_mwosai3jH31r3mf8lo1_500.gif Syrup.gif imageedit_1_7207303594.gif Serious Steven Teacups.GIF Fusion_Dance.gif So Many Birthdays Animation Amethyst Boop.gif tumblr_n28xupVGBm1t4x32xo5_500.gif Holo-Pearl being summoned.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 01.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 06.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 02.gif UgoGurl.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 04.gif Amethyst and Pearl fusion 05.gif Garent and Pearl fusion 01.gif Garent and Pearl fusion 02.gif Garent Amethyst and Pearl fusion 01.gif Pearl Regeneration.gif Steven_the_Sword_Fighter_LQ_(1).gif Tumblr n8xuh8hgtK1r3mf8lo6 r2 500.gif Pearl Dual Wielding.gif tumblr_inline_nen81qH61G1qgctoq.gif Pearl angry steven universe.gif Garnet Rocket Gauntlets.gif Pearl Energy Blast.gif Lion 08.gif Tumblr nhvzntFA0O1r3mf8lo2 r1 400.gif StevenWakeUp.GIF Amethyst Spin Dash.gif Pearl Rapid Fire.gif Amethyst Whiplash (better).gif Amythest Pearl hug.gif Goophug.gif Pearllion.gif Joy Ride Pearl 01.gif Say Uncle Animation Pearl Insane Amethyst!.gif Garnetanimationunclegrandpa.gif Priceless.gif Lion 08.gif Lion 10.gif D.gif Lion 11.gif 7b8de727b9b75b43b0223d2e913ba160.gif Lion 12.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 01.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 02.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 03.gif Pearl and Rose fusion 04.gif MicDrop.gif Chille Tid Pearl Thirst Dream.gif Tumblr mvz32sl7zi1rkiy6bo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr n1wyk7ORiW1snux6po1 250.gif After fusion.gif Small the5thall.gif Small the4thboth.gif Small the3rdboth.gif Small the1stpearl.gif Sworn to the Sword 006.gif Dancegif2.gif Pearl Robot Ballet.gif Space Porl.gif Space_Race_LQ_(1).gif Giffffffff.gif Top Hat Pearl.gif Too Far 007.gif Surprise.gif Peri-balloon.gif Estelle Easter Egg.gif Opal_fusion_gif.gif Thankyoupearl.gif Steven_Noticing.gif New Pearl.gif Pearl_Criminal.gif Last_One_Out_of_Beach_City_Credits.gif Mystery_Girl_Appears.gif Pearl_getting_attention.gif Pearl_blushing.gif Pearl_shaking_hand.gif Mystery_Girl_and_Pearl.gif Pearl_needs_a_hug.gif Timeout_for_rubies.gif Funky_Flow.gif Wailing Stone and Steven.gif Garnet_shaking_Greg's_hand.gif Electrokinesis.gif His gimmick is space.gif Amethyst_got_this.gif Amethyst_swallowing_rock.gif Fence.gif Crocodile.gif Jazz Hands.gif Steven sneaking behind.gif ‎ Could have gone worse.gif Could have gone a lot better.gif Butterflies_returning.gif Pearl_misunderstanding.gif Can Pearl Shapeshift.gif Of course she can.gif Pearl Perfect.gif Blaming Amethyst.gif Amethyst Shapeshifting 2.gif Amethyst shapeshifting.gif Steven chasing Lion and Pearl away.gif Need a little change.gif Pearl Robot.gif Fancy Pearl.gif Fighting back.gif Amethyst alive.gif Saved from what.gif Not wanted.gif Bubble breaking.gif Outta here.gif Pearl and Bubble.gif Amethyst dancing.gif Her name is Peridot.gif Steven Crystal gem too.gif That's_a_Batman_reference_if_I_ever_heard_one.gif Marry each other.gif Glow twice.gif Let you out.gif Together again.gif She can't.gif She wanted this.gif Always the optimistic one, Pearl.gif Crystal Gems to the rescue!.gif Tell the Diamonds.gif Wise thing to do.gif Keep your mouth shut.gif That Will Be All.gif Bloodfry.gif Well I think you're pretty great.gif It's Over Isn't It.gif Do it for me.gif Tumblr p0vy0qRku01rxy3lqo1 540.gif|Жемчуг, Гранат и Аметист в мультклипе в честь 25-летия Cartoon Network. Хохоххо.gif Аме, Гронот и Перловка.gif Call me lasagna.gif Break her.gif Pink Lasagna.gif Другое Betapearl pr.png|Версия Жемчуг близкая к финальной What Are Gems Chibi Pearl.png|Чиби-Жемчуг из «What Are Gems?» 6fFWfPl6ngw.jpg tumblr_inline_np6y5qt19H1s2ues2_540.png 33c1f8473cd9a555a6d5bef1214dcc94.png C7CXKHuhaqA.jpg 1413561199_snimok.png Промо Screenshot_20180322-095254.png Screenshot_20180322-095436.png Screenshot_20180322-095442.png Screenshot_20180322-095739.png Screenshot_20180322-095744.png Рендеры Дебют PepeDebutfg.png Debut Pearl Request.png Pearl_transparent.png ЖемчугПрошлаяОтПнА.png Нынешний вид PepeCurrentyyu.png Current Pearl Request.png Pearl-Render-From-GTTCG-Book.png Pearl_Season2.png Perlas_(Azul_Rosa)_by_RylerGamerDBS.png Tumblr_pc2mrd3YVy1v1eawho1_1280.png Pearl_by_RylerGamerDBS.png Past_Pearl_(2)_by_RylerGamerDBS.png Pink_Pearl2.png S90801-22391590.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей